


deeper than spiritual

by brunettereader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance Week 2020, Domestic, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, JuLance Challenge 2020, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Keith (Voltron), and maybe a horny kitten, i think that's all the tags oml, keith is a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: Lance will be the first to admit that's he's a bit of a… strategist.If he has thirty seconds, he can find the quickest and least dangerous path out of a burning building. He can figure out a way to shoot down the most adversaries with the least amount of shots. He can quickly and efficiently organize a group of people to fit into different roles.All of this to say…Lance knows if he braids Keith's hair, his boyfriend willdick. him. down.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 406





	deeper than spiritual

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie that I dusted off. Special thanks to my beta readers [Mags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical), [Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade), and [Rango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby)!
> 
> Title comes from the song "Zombie Love" by Bohnes.

Lance will be the first to admit that's he's a bit of a… strategist. 

If he has thirty seconds, he can find the quickest and least dangerous path out of a burning building. He can figure out a way to shoot down the most adversaries with the least amount of shots. He can quickly and efficiently organize a group of people to fit into different roles.

All of this to say…

Lance knows if he braids Keith's hair, his boyfriend will _dick. him. down._

He's not entirely sure _why_ Lance playing with Keith's hair always equals an excellent fuck as most people turn into the human equivalent of kittens when their hair is played with, but something about Lance running his fingers through Keith's hair revs his engine.

Now, it's entirely possible that Keith is playing him like a damn fiddle, using Lance to get on top. But, Lance doesn't believe that's the case because Keith whines and pleads and moans and _begs_ for it when Lance is the one pitching.

But, no matter if Keith knows or not, Lance finds he's winning. He gets to take care of his boyfriend's hair _and_ he gets to have all the attention on him in their bed. It's really a win-win situation. 

Like he said.

_A strategist._

So, when he gets home from a long day of meetings and appointments and a million other obligations, Lance decides to break out the big guns.

"Baby?" he calls out from the bathroom. "Can you come in here?"

He hears Keith's steps as he moves from their bedroom to their adjoining bathroom. His eyes widen slightly when he sees the state of the bathroom. 

Lance smirks. He's outdone himself this time. The overhead lights are turned off. Scented candles line the edge of their bathtub, which is filled to the brim with bubbles and essential oils. 

He's currently relaxing in the warm water and plans to convince his boyfriend to join him.

Keith, appropriately, leans his hip against the door frame, one dark eyebrow arched in amusement. "Can I help you with something?" he asks teasingly.

Lance reaches out a wet hand for him. "Join me?" he asks _oh_ so sweetly.

Keith smirks before pulling off his t-shirt and dropping his joggers and boxers in one go.

Lance holds a hand out for him to step into the tub carefully before pulling him to rest against his back against Lance's chest.

"Did you need something?" Keith asks as he leans against Lance before letting out a heavy sigh.

With a smirk, he grinds his dick into the cleft of Keith's ass. "Oh, baby, I _always_ need something from you," he replies.

Keith turns to meet his gaze. "Horn dog," he murmurs before leaning in to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip before sliding his tongue in to meet Lance's. A good sign that Keith realizes what is happening.

Lance lets it go on for a second before he pulls away.

Remember? A _strategist._

He carefully turns Keith's torso to face away from him again. "Let me wash your hair," he says.

Keith nods, so Lance grabs the coconut shampoo from the ledge. He runs the bar through Keith's dark locks, letting the soap lather before tilting Keith's head back towards to rinse the suds out. Once all the suds are out of his hair, he kisses him on the forehead, soft and sweet.

"Mmm, this is nice," Keith says as he leans his head back against Lance's shoulder.

Lance nods. "Lean up. Let me put some conditioner in."

Keith leans forward again, and Lance pours a dollop of conditioner in the palm of his hand before massaging it through Keith's hair from the roots to the ends. He then twists his hair into a low knot to let the conditioner absorb.

Once he's done, he rinses the rest of the conditioner on his hands off in the water that's slowly lost all its bubbles. He leans forward and presses a kiss on Keith's shoulder. Something sweet, totally innocent.

But then, he slowly kisses his way up Keith's neck, sucking dark marks into pale skin. When he reaches the lobe of his ear, he sucks it into his mouth, nibbling on the skin. Slowly, his dick goes from semi-hard to fully hard, poking Keith in the ass. He trails his hand down Keith's chest, tweaking a nipple on the way, and finds that Keith is hard too. He grips Keith's dick, pumping his hand once.

"I knew you were just being horny," Keith whispers before he gasps at the attention on his neck, pushing his dick in Lance's hand.

"Whoops. You caught me," Lance replies dryly as he moves to Keith's jaw, mouthing another mark there. 

Keith turns to face him in the water before surging forward to press against Lance, chest to chest, hips to hips. Water sloshes over the side and extinguishes all the candles, but Lance can't find it in himself to care when he's suddenly got Keith kissing him hard, biting his lip, before moving down to suck hickeys on his neck.

"Ah, ah, _Keith_ ," he whines as Keith grinds their dicks together. He grips a handful of Keith's hair and arches his back when he feels Keith wrap his hand around his dick. Keith slides his hand up and down a few times, and Lance bites his lip to keep from losing it entirely. He has a _plan_ , dammit.

He pushes Keith forward before wrapping his long legs around Keith's waist.

"Let me wash out the conditioner first, okay?" he says.

Keith nods once before grinding his dick up. It catches on the edge of his entrance, and Lance almost comes on the spot.

"Hey," he says before taking Keith's face in his hands. He presses a few gentle kisses on his lips, eyelids, cheeks. "Let me finish this."

"Okay," Keith replies. "But if you take too long, I'm just gonna take what I want." He finishes his statement with a sharp bite to Lance's clavicle. Lance moans just once before focusing on the task at hand.

With steady hands, he rinses the conditioner out of Keith's hair. He manages to only grind down on Keith dick a couple times. He's a goddamn hero, honestly. They should send him a fucking medal.

Once the conditioner is out, he wrings the majority of the water out of his boyfriend's hair before weaving his fingers through Keith's thick locks.

"Hmm," Keith moans. "Feels nice."

Lance just barely smirks before tangling his fingers through Keith's hair again. He carefully weaves the strands together in a french braid, starting small and growing until the braid uses all his hair and reaches his back. Once he's finished, he scrounges around the edge of the tub for a ponytail holder to fasten the braid before pressing a hot kiss to Keith's forehead.

"Alright, baby," he murmurs. "Have your way with me."

In one fell swoop, Keith picks Lance up from the tub and steps over the ledge. 

"Oh, I plan on it," Keith says. He doesn't even reach for a towel, just plops Lance's naked and wet body on the bathroom counter.

"Gonna take me to the bed?" he asks, smirking.

Keith shakes his head once as he drops to his knees. He grabs Lance's legs and pulls him forward on the counter so his face is in Lance's crotch. "Nope," he replies. "Don't pretend that I don't know what you're up to."

Lance tilts his head while smiling. "And what exactly do I have planned?" he asks as Keith kisses the insides of his thighs, leaving behind marks and bites.

"If you braid my hair," Keith starts as he leans forward, licking a stripe up Lance's dick. "You think I'll…" he moves down, mouthing at the ring of muscle below. "Fuck you _good_."

And then, Keith is wiggling his tongue inside Lance.

Lance moans loudly, the sound echoing around the bathroom. He arches his back, pushing his ass into Keith's face. "Well, am I wrong?" he asks as he grips onto the counter for dear life.

Keith pulls his tongue out, quickly replacing it with his fingers that stretch and massage, searching for his prostate. He bites Lance's thigh as he finally, finally presses against it, causing Lance to moan again. Keith pushes another finger in, scissoring and stretching. At this rate, Lance is going to come before Keith even gets _in him_. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Keith whispers as he continues the task at hand. "You should know by now that you don't have to trick me into fucking you."

Just then, Keith presses in a third finger, and Lance shivers, nearly sliding off the counter if not for Keith's strong hands holding him steady.

"Baby," Lance begs, grasping at his shoulders, at his wet hair. "I'm ready, I'm ready, please just—"

But Keith doesn't come back up. He pulls his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue again. He laves in deeper, hitting his prostate with his wicked tongue this time. Lance keens, nearly in tears as the pleasure crashes into him over and over again.

Finally, Keith pulls out, pressing a kiss to Lance's knees before setting his legs down and standing up fully. "You're ready when I say you're ready," Keith growls as he leans in, kissing Lance again with all teeth and tongue. As he ravages Lance's mouth, Lance hears him open the drawer and dig around for something before closing it again.

He pulls away to pour his newly acquired lube into his hand. After coating his fingers, he reaches down, pressing into Lance's ass again and massaging his prostate again.

At this point, Lance can only hang onto Keith's shoulders and babble 'Keith' and 'please' and moans, all the sounds bouncing around the bathroom. 

Keith leans in close to Lance's ear, nibbling the lobe again. "I think you're ready," he says as he pulls his fingers out and coats his dick with the remaining lube.

"I've _been_ ready," Lance gasps as the blunt head of Keith's dick finally, _finally_ presses in. He’s practically clawing at Keith's back, but _god_ , his boyfriend knows how to rile him up.

Keith presses a few soft kisses along his jaw. "You good?" he asks.

Lance nods shakily. "Please, Keith, I need more, please," he begs.

Keith doesn't leave him begging for long. He pulls back before _slamming_ into Lance, who can't help the gasps that escape him.

"Oh, stars," he moans. "Keith, right there, right there, right _ther_ —"

Keith pulls out completely before pushing in again, deep deep deep and lighting up every nerve ending in Lance's body.

"You," Keith says as he pushes in again. "Think you’re so," he pulls out and leaves Lance gasping, clinging. "Damn _clever_." He pushes in again, hitting all of Lance's spots and leaving him breathless.

"Hey," Lance replies, as his clings to Keith's shoulders, ass sliding on the counter. "It worked, didn’t it?"

Keith grunts before thrusting in again. The bathroom walls echo once again with moans and gasps and whispers of "please" and "more" and "there, right _there_." Thank god they don'thave neighbors.

Before he knows it, Lance feels the crescendo of his orgasm bearing down on him hot and fast.

"Keith," he begs. "K-Keith, I'm—"

But Keith knows what he needs. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock, jerking hard and fast in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, baby," Keith says. "Fall apart for me."

Lance can hardly breathe as he comes in spurts on their stomachs. Keith thrusts a few times, leans his head down and bites into the meat of Lance's shoulder, sharp pain mixing with the waves of pleasure. At Lance's replying moan, Keith is coming deep in Lance. He presses his forehead to the top of Keith's head, and Keith grips him tight as they try and catch their breath.

Finally, Keith clears his throat. "We may have defeated the purpose of our bath."

Instead of replying, Lance laughs until he can't breathe.

Yeah, he's a strategist.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more writing from me, check out my Instagram, [@brunette_reader20](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/)! 
> 
> You can find all of my online profiles [here](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/)! Stop by and say hi!


End file.
